


where the heart is

by ForeignLander



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Nipple Clamps, Pegging, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett make sure her old apartment goes out with a bang...</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the heart is

“Hey, Kate!”

She steps out of the office and finds Castle in the kitchen, rummaging through a box on a barstool. A box she knows all too well.

Depositing her armful on the counter, she joins him, wrapping her arms around his torso and peering over his shoulder.

“Mm, I’m gonna miss this,” she murmurs against his ear, laughing and knocking her head into his when he startles against her.

“What? No! This is definitely coming with us.”

Her husband is adorable when he’s indignant.

“In a full house, Castle? You know how loud I can be. Not sure that’s a good idea,”

“Well then,” he murmurs, voice low and raw, “I guess we’d better use them while we can.”

Turning in her arms, Castle takes her mouth in a deep kiss that she can’t help but laugh into at his enthusiasm. He huffs against her, biting at her bottom lip and growling when he draws a gasp from her. Kate licks a hot stripe across his lower lip and loses herself in the press of lips, the sliding of tongues.

Castle pulls away abruptly and Kate startles, blinking open her eyes and catching herself with a hand between his shoulder blades. He’s digging through the box again and Kate steps to his side, peering over the rim to see what exactly he’s looking for.

“Pick one,” he says, and Kate feels her own lips curling into a grin at the mischievous smirk that dimples his cheek.

She’s not exactly sure what he has in mind, but she joins him in his search. Once she finds what she was looking for, she turns waits, leaning her hip against the counter.

A distinct, metal jingle accompanies Castle’s movement to face her and then they’re both glancing down, taking in the other’s toy of choice. 

“Really?” His voice is strained as he nearly squeaks out the question and Kate feels the heat seeping into her own blood at the subtle blush that spreads across her husband’s neck.

“Really,” she responds, setting the toy on the counter and unfastening the button of her pants. She’s pushing the worn denim down her legs when she realizes Castle still hasn’t moved. Pausing and looking up at him, she calls his name, starling him out of whatever haze of fantasy that has settled over him. He’s ridiculous sometimes. They’re about to do whatever he was thinking but he’s lost in his imagination instead of present in the moment with her.

Idiot. An idiot, but she loves him.

“Rick,” she calls once more, and he finally meets her eyes. “Get naked. Now.”

The next several moments are a flurry of movement as they each divest themselves of their clothing. Kate’s fastening the final buckle of the harness at her left hip when Castle steps into her space. Lifting his hands to her bare breasts, he flicks his thumbs across her nipples and she shivers.

“Those for me or for you?” she asks, nodding towards the nipple clamps dangling from the two smallest fingers of his right hand.

“Both of us,” he murmurs, dipping his head to deposit a hot trail of kisses up the length of her neck. She gasps softly when he lathes the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear with his tongue. “But you’re going to be the one wearing them, if that’s what you mean.”

His warm breath along the shell of her ear makes her knees weak and she feels wetness flood her core when he nips at the soft lobe and down along her jaw, thumbs still flicking at her nipples. Kate cranes her neck to find his lips and she knows she probably looks ridiculous, but she couldn’t care less when he finally slides his tongue into her waiting mouth.

“Couch,” he murmurs against her lips and she grunts into him, nails scraping along his scalp as she cards her hands through his hair. Gripping his hair in tightly in her fists, she disengages from him with a wet pop. 

“No couch, remember?”

Castle looks over her shoulder, as if needing to check that the couch they moved out this morning really is, in fact, not there. Kate cups his jaw, thumb sweeping across the pout of his lower lip and drawing his focus back to her.

His gaze sweeps between their bodies and she revels in the effect she still has on him. Granted, his eyes always get that much darker when she wears the strap-on, but she’s glad to know that marriage hasn’t dulled their sex life in the least. In fact, in some ways it’s even better now than before.

Kate clenches involuntarily as Castle lightly pinches her nipples a few times and then moans when he rolls the hardened nubs between his fingers.

“I love how much you love this,” Castle growls, and it feels like his voice is an octave lower than before. A wave of arousal shivers down her spine and sparks to her clit when he drops to his knees, bites at the underside of her left breast, and then sucks the nipple into his mouth.

The sound she releases can only be described as a whine and she would be embarrassed if she wasn’t so deliciously aroused. This gets her there every time and he knows it. 

Castle continues his torture at her breasts, sucking on one while pinching the other, alternating sides until all she can do is close her eyes and feel. Her hips start to thrust without her permission and even with her eyes closed, she can feel the silicone of the strap-on rubbing against Castle’s chest. 

He growls around her flesh and bites down sharply on her nipple, and Kate’s eyes fly open as her hands fist in his hair, simultaneously anchoring him to her and pulling him away. 

Kate’s not sure if she’s relieved or disappointed when he finally releases her with a wet pop, but then he’s attaching a clamp to her right nipple and her knees give out at the sensation. He rights her with the wall of his chest and his hands at her ass, dropping the remaining clamp in favor of kneading her flesh with rough hands.

The added weight tugging at her nipple as it sways makes Kate hiss and when she’s upright once more, Castle takes the remaining end in hand, flicking at her left nipple with the devilish point of his tongue, coaxing it into a rigid peak before sliding on the second clamp.

Her palms connect with his shoulders and Kate pushes gently, causing Castle to rest back on his haunches.

“Your turn,” she says breathlessly. As she reaches to find the container of lube, the weighted chain hanging between her breasts catches against the lip of the bin and she has to fight to suppress a shiver, pressing her thighs together tightly. As much as she loves this, she wants him inside her just as badly. 

Moving quickly, Kate turns to find Castle resting back on his elbows on the wood floor, his stance almost casual if not for the rigid curve of his cock protruding proudly against his stomach. As she gets to her knees in front of him, she can see the bead of precome glistening on his tip and her gut reaction is to lean over and lick it off.

But she uncaps the bottle of lube instead, pouring a generous amount into the cup of her palm and instructs Castle to pull his knees up.

He does as she says, bending his legs before laying flat on the floor and using his now unoccupied arms to pull his knees into his chest. The first time they tried this, he’d been a little shy. It was awkward and uncharted territory for both of them. Now, all traces of that original hesitation are gone as Castle bares himself to her completely.

She scoots in closer to him until the curves of his ass presses into her inner thighs and she slicks her lubed palm over the length of the dildo. She starts off slowly, leisurely sliding from base to tip and back again, breasts swaying with the motion until Castle’s nostrils flare and he growls out a few choice curses.

Kate’s not one to be shy in bed and she loves to dominate as much as she loves to be dominated, but this is something entirely different. She wasn’t sure how she would feel the first time, the false appendage thick and heavy and unnatural. But now it’s a recurring favorite. She feels power, raw and unhinged, unlike anything else when she wears this.

She speeds up her strokes, hips thrusting in counterpoint to her motions and she wishes desperately that she had something inside her. She’ll have to look into getting one of those double-ended dildos. Castle would love that…

Before she can get too lost in her fantasy, Kate uncaps the bottle of lube and squirts some more into her hand, wasting no time in pressing it against Castle’s entrance. With two fingers, she circles and then presses in gently, watching in fascination as his length twitches and swells against his stomach.

She moves slowly, stretching him before curling upwards just slightly and zeroing in on the firm roundness of his prostate.

He hardens instantly and Kate’s mouth waters as she watches. His eyes are tightly closed and he releases his knees, feet dropping to rest against her thighs as his hands curl into tight fists.

“Please,” he grits out between clenched teeth, and she would draw it out, tease him into begging her, but she’s too far gone already.

Positioning the dildo with one hand, Kate slides her fingers out and pushes slowly inside. Castle’s breathing hitches between moans and curses as he adjusts. Once she’s buried to the hilt, she rotates her hips, just a slow figure eight motion and drags her nails down the sensitive skin at the inside of his thighs.

“Rick, open your eyes.”

As soon as he obeys, she draws out slowly before pushing back in the same way. By the way his brow furrows and his eyelids flutter, Kate knows he’s struggling to keep his eyes open instead of losing himself in the sensation. Wanting to keep him with her, Kate speaks firmly as her hips pick up a steady rocking motion.

“I’m going to fuck you and you’re not going to come. Do you understand?”

Something between a whine and a moan escapes him and he moves to grip his erection, but she swats his hand away.

“No,” she barks, “the only thing you touch…”

Pausing, she grabs his wrists, coaxes his fists to relax and drags his palms up to cup her breasts around the obstruction of the nipple clamps. With the warmth of their combined hands cradling her, she continues.

“…is me.”

Then, it’s immediate and hard fucking. She wastes no time with build-up, just pushes into him again and again and sets and unforgiving pace. Castle tugs on the chain of the clamps, making her hips stutter through a few practiced thrusts. When his thumbs brush over her nipples, that much more sensitive with the pleasurable pain of the clamps, she fists his cock, jerking him slowly in counterpoint to the dildo inside him.

It could be seconds or minutes later (the fact that she loses track of time when they’re together stopped upsetting her long ago) when she feels the telltale tightening in his balls where they brush against her pelvis.

Slowing her thrusts, Kate eventually stills altogether and pulls out. The sound of protest Castle makes when she slips out of him morphs into pleasure as she turns, swings a leg over his hips, and effortlessly sinks onto his cock. 

The familiar fullness nearly makes her come on the spot and she takes a moment to appreciate the feeling. Castle roughly grips her ass and she turns to look over her shoulder, smiles at him and puts on a show of arching her back as she braces her palms on his thighs.

“I want to see you,” he grits out, smacking the flat of his palm against the fleshy curve of her ass. The warmth of his hand against the leather of the harness sends goosebumps breaking out across her back.

“Didn’t realize your vision was that bad, Castle,” she teases, but it’s not as effective as she’d like when her voice is more breath than sound.

Kate circles her hips slowly, lifting off of him slowly before sinking back down the same way. She’s ready to come, but she likes to play with him too much to give in now.

She feels and hears the moment Castle’s control breaks. With a grunt, he pushes up, the jolt sending his cock sliding hard against her front wall. Kate gasps, nails clawing for purchase against his skin as he grabs a fistful of hair at the back of her neck and roughly pulls her down until she has no choice but to rest against him. 

They’re lying flat on the floor now, her legs bent uncomfortably, heels pressing into her ass. She tries to sit up, but Castle bands his arms around her, one across her chest and the other low on her stomach, holding her firmly against him as he bends his legs, braces his feet against the floor, and thrusts up into her.

“Oh, God,” she moans, so open and exposed in this position. He’s hitting every nerve ending she has and he’s not holding back, fucking her hard and fast and she can’t hold on, her body boneless and limp atop him. 

Her head rests against his shoulder, neck arched so all she can see is the ceiling and the wall behind them, but his voice in her ear anchors her to him.

“You are so fucking sexy like this,” he husks. “God, look at yourself, Kate. Look.”

It’s a minor miracle that she can even move that much, but when she looks down her body, she whimpers at the sight. The first thing she sees are her nipples pinched tightly between the clamps, silver chain pooled against her sweaty skin. The sensations, seemingly lost in the sensory attack Castle is waging on her body, return with a vengeance and she feels every tug, every pull. Just past his arms - god, his arms - wrapped around her, she can see the dildo bobbing in time with the thrust of his cock inside her.

Her scream rips through the air when Castle sharply rips the clamps off of her, the returning blood flow bringing with it a fresh wave of pain quickly followed by tingling pleasure. When his fingers find her clit around the obstacle of the strap-on, she breaks. Her orgasm swift and devastating. She feels his hips stutter as she spasms around him and he pumps half a dozen more times, his voice is a low howl as he comes inside her.

Her torso rises and falls in time with his breaths and Kate rolls her head towards him, deposits a sloppy kiss to his jaw, rough stubble abrading her lips. She twitches with aftershocks as Castle trails his hands lightly across her torso in nonsensical patterns.

Kate smiles against his skin, humming when his mouth meets hers in a lazy kiss.

“Don’t think I can move,” she whispers against his lips and he smiles, pushing up against her shoulder blades until she’s able to sit up. They both groan when he slips out of her and she crawls back to his side, curls into him, one of her legs sliding between his.

“I’m really going to miss this place,” Castle murmurs softly, and she nods against his shoulder, humming her agreement.

Propping herself on one elbow, Kate leans over him, smiles into the kiss she presses gently to his lips.

“Let’s go home,” she whispers.

His hands slide from where they were trailing along her spine to slip under the harness of the strap-on. And of course taking the opportunity to roughly palm her ass.

“Hm, better take this off first,” he laughs and she swats his chest as he ruins the moment, pushes to roll away from him. But before she can go, he wraps one hand around her waist, pulling her to him as his free hand cups her jaw, thumb sweeping behind her ear.

“But then,” he says, pausing to kiss her in a way that makes her feel precious and loved, in a way that only he can.

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: "When Castle & Beckett are packing up her apartment Castle comes across Kate's kinky box and they decide to use it one last time in her apartment, needless to say they don't get much packing done!"
> 
> Thanks for reading, and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
